


Red Right Hand, Blue Left Foot

by Ias



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Schmoop, Shower Sex, Twister (game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/pseuds/Ias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing Twister in the shower with an archangel is a probably a terrible idea, but Sam’s in no mood to argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Right Hand, Blue Left Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [this image](http://ironandsonic.tumblr.com/post/35538205925/im-writing-a-fic-for-this-so-this-is-my-life-now). I'm sorry, it had to happen.

As soon as Sam stepped into the bathroom he knew that something was up. 

The fact that it wasn’t the same bathroom he had stepped into just a second ago was what first clued him in. The motel bathroom had been so small that the toilet and sink were practically crammed into the shower, and unless they had done some serious remodeling in the hour Sam and Dean had been rooting out a nest of kappas, Sam had a pretty good idea of who was behind the sudden change in scenery. The floor and counters were now polished white marble, the mildewed towels turning fluffy and white on gilded rods, the single florescent bulb had transformed into the gaudiest chandelier Sam had ever seen. 

And then there was the shower. It was just as over-the-top as the rest of the room, with a glass cabinet stocked with soap and shampoo built into the wall and a shower head that looked like it had about 50 different water settings. Most noticeably, someone had glued colored rubber circles across the shower floor and up one of the walls, in what was unmistakably the set up for a very interesting game of Twister. Any doubts of the person responsible instantly vanished from Sam's mind. 

Sure enough, when Sam turned around he spotted Gabriel lounging on a weird half-sofa, wearing a plush black bathrobe and grinning lecherously. Briefly Sam wondered if he was wearing anything underneath it, but come on, of course he wasn’t. 

Normally Sam would keep up the pretense of being stand-offish to his archangel stalker/fuck-buddy/friend(?), but as it turned out kappas were big fans of spraying green ectoplasmic goop in every direction, and Sam really wanted to wash it off before it permanently dyed his skin. So instead of opening with their usual bout of angry, sassy banter, Sam just shrugged and started taking his clothes off. 

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up. “Seriously?” he said. “Just like that? No stomping around and wailing about your virtue?” 

Sam shrugged out of his plaid and peeled off the undershirt beneath it. “I’m tired and covered in kappa juice that I’m really hoping is blood. Right now all I want is to get in the shower.” 

Gabriel’s eyes swept down his bare chest hungrily. “If I knew that covering you in sticky goop was a sure way to get your clothes off, I would have taken a bottle of chocolate syrup and exploited that a long time ago.” 

“Don’t even think about it,” Sam said, but he couldn’t help but smile begrudgingly at that. Gabriel may have had a supernatural ability to get on his nerves, but the more he hung out with the guy the more Sam was starting to appreciate his sense of humor. 

Gabriel slid to his feet as Sam started working on his belt. “Have you ever played Twister before, or do I need to explain the rules?” he purred.

Sam finished kicking off his jeans and strode over to the shower in his boxers, glancing over a shoulder to ensure the archangel was following. “No point, he said. “You’ll just end up breaking them anyways.” 

Gabriel shrugged a concession, his eyes sparkling. “Fair enough.” Sam cranked on the hot water and struggled out of his boxers before stepping under the stream. His skin blossomed with heat as the water hit it, sending the green muck sliding off his body and spiraling away into the drain. The motel pipes would have been clogged in twenty seconds, but now he had nothing to worry about. Already his mood was about ten times better than it had been when he first walked into the bathroom. And from the firm press of flesh against his back as Gabriel stepped up behind him, it was about to get even better. 

He felt Gabriel’s mouth press against his back. His hands slid up into Sam’s hair, dragging water and then shampoo through it until the water ran clear. Sam hummed in appreciation, enjoying the feel of fingers massaging his scalp as Sam scrubbed the kappa goo off the rest of his body. When Sam was finally clean, he just stood under the water until his head cleared, feeling Gabriel’s hands trail up and down his back and arms and plant wicked kisses into his skin. 

Sam smiled and reached around to run a hand over Gabriel’s hip, practically hard already. Before he could turn around, a hand snaked its way under Sam’s arm and waved a Twister spinner pointedly under his nose. Sam felt Gabriel’s lips curl into a smile against his spine.

“Care to do the honors?” 

Sam took the plastic square with a quiet laugh. “This is a terrible idea.” 

“One of my best.” 

Sam couldn’t argue with that. He grinned and spun the needle.


End file.
